This invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, this invention is concerned with devices useful for ostomy care.
Human surgical procedures at times require the formation on a temporary or permanent basis of an ostomy such as a colostomy or ileostomy. The waste materials from such ostomies are conventionally collected in various types of receptacles. Proper health care, however, often dictates that the intestine leading to the stoma of the ostomy be irrigated for sanitary reasons and in certain instances for the purpose of administering a medicine.
Various devices have been employed for the administration of irrigating liquids into the intestinal tract through a stoma. Thus, FIGS. 8 and 9 of the attached drawings generally show two commercial types of devices for supplying liquid into the stoma. The device shown in FIG. 8 is made of a rigid polymeric material and constitutes a conical member C and an internal tubular member D axially positioned inside of the conical member. The tubular member D joins the conical member C at its apex in an integral manner. The rear end portion E of the tubular member D has a reduced diameter for receiving an irrigating liquid supply tube. The forward end F of the conical member C is inserted into the stoma to make sealing contact therewith so that the irrigating liquid does not flow prematurely from the stoma. The rigid unyielding character of the feeding device of FIG. 8 can create discomfort where a stoma is irritated or highly sensitive.
FIG. 9 shows another prior art device for supplying irrigating liquid through a stoma. The device of FIG. 9 has a flexible polymeric elongated nozzle G which fits into the mouth of a holder H. Retainer plug I fits into the rear opening of the nozzle G and secures the nozzle into position inside of the holder H. Tube connector J is threaded into the back opening portion of the plug I and is adapted to receive a liquid supplying tube K. The device of FIG. 9 is not suitable for use in the wide range of stoma sizes because of the shape of the forward end of the holder H. In addition, it is believed quite difficult to properly insert the retainer plug I inside of the rear end of the nozzle G in a secure manner which avoids leakage.